


De Profundis

by Fyin (Ephy)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Fyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand je suis mort… j’ai cru que ma mort aurait un sens, parce qu’elle provoquerait la mort du pire monstre au monde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Profundis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De Profundis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580914) by [Ephy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Ephy). 



> Vous pourriez vouloir lire/voir "Under the Red Hood" avant de lire ceci.

Quand je suis mort… j’ai cru que ma mort aurait un sens, parce qu’elle provoquerait la mort du pire monstre au monde.

Je n’avais aucun doute quant au qualificatif : il est un monstre tellement horrible que la société d’aujourd’hui ne sait pas quoi faire de lui. Il n’appartient pas à ce temps. Ils ne savent pas le gérer.

Les gens que j’ai tués – ils étaient de pires monstres que lui aux yeux de quelqu’un.

Les gens protesteront que ce n’est pas de la justice mais de la vengeance. Ils auront raison – c’est bien de vengeance qu’il s’agit. « Les gens » ne sont pas des victimes. Ils ne savent pas ce que c’est d’être trop terrifié pour dormir la nuit, trop terrifié pour vivre le jour ; quand il ne reste rien, sauf la peur, la terreur absolue causée par ce qui rôde dans le noir.

Même quand on n’a rien fait pour attirer cette attention. On ne peut rien faire pour l’arrêter, pour la combattre, on reste impuissants.

Tant que le monstre vit, on est sa proie.

Je ne pouvais pas me charger de mon propre monstre – ou il ne serait pas, en fait, mon cauchemar à moi. Les proies ne sautent pas soudainement à la gorge de leurs prédateurs, c’est le principe. Et le fait qu’il soit aussi le croquemitainede beaucoup d’autres gens ne rend pas ça plus facile.

Je ne pouvais pas m’en prendre à _lui_ , ni _le_ tuer.

Mais je pouvais aider d’autres victimes.

Je ne cours bien sûr pas partout pour tuer des criminels à tort et à travers. Ce _sont_ des ordures, ils _méritent_ de mourir – et ne me sortez pas que certains d’entre eux sont des parents ou une autre merde du même genre. _Certains parents méritent de mourir_. Dieu sait que mon père en faisait partie – puisse le Diable exister afin qu’il réduise son âme en pièce.

Spoiler : il n’existe pas.

Néanmoins, que je pense ainsi ne les rend pas éligibles. Après tout, je ne peux pas me faire juge, jury et bourreau ; cette voie mène entre les bras de la folie. Riez donc si vous pensez que c’est une blague.

Seuls _certaines_ de ces ordures sont des monstres, et c’est difficile de savoir lesquels. Ce n’est pas comme si j’étais doté d’un sixième sens ou que je me faisais des illusions sur mes capacités à évaluer la personnalité des gens – ou comme si j’avais le luxe de savoir lire dans les pensées des victimes. Je devais donc, moi aussi, choisir où se trouvait ma limite.

J’ai décidé que ce seraient les enfants. Première règle : je ne tuerai pas d’enfant. Deuxième règle : je ne tuerai que des gens qui auraient blessé un enfant. Pas juste une baffe, bien sûr, non, quelqu’un qui aurait frappé assez fort pour laisser une cicatrice à vie – et oui, j’entends ça au sens figuré.

Ça reste bien trop flou pour la plupart des gens. Par chance, je suis le seul à avoir le droit de vote, en l’occurrence.

Et peut-être que ça fait de moi l’un d’entre eux, que moi aussi, je suis une ordure, ou un monstre. Mais quelqu’un doit le faire. Quelqu’un doit _être là_ pour que même les victimes que je n’aide pas aient un peu d’espoir. « Il n’a pas tué mon monstre cette fois, mais peut-être que ce sera lui la prochaine fois ». C’est peut-être assez.

Ah, le dernier d’entre eux est enfin arrivé ; la drogue est une sale manière de transformer des gamins en vermines comme eux. J’agrippe mon sac d’une main, mon AK-47 de l’autre.

Temps pour moi d’entrer en scène.

**Author's Note:**

> " _De Profundis (Latin: "depuis les profondeurs") est une lettre qu'Oscar Wilde a écrit à son jeune amant, Lord Alfred Douglas, depuis la prison. (...) Il y répudie Lord Alfred (...)."  
>  Je n'ai pas lu le livre, mais je me suis dit que ça sonnait bien._


End file.
